Through a Stranger's Eyes
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: “What? You’re brave enough to take down a criminal with your fake black belts but not brave enough to kiss an ouchie?” LillyJackson


**A/n:** I'm not too proud of this one, but I hope you like it (: Reviews are like Mariah Carey; they never go out of style and are always appreciated.

* * *

"I know! You're a…giraffe!" Jackson exclaimed proudly.

I frowned, and brought my head down so my neck was at its normal length. I sighed in defeat.

"That's my fifteenth victory!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together like a giddy child.

I plopped down on the couch miserably.

"Don't remind me. I just don't understand. No one can beat me at charades. No one. I'm super mysterious." I was bothered by this.

He seemed interested in my little rant.

"Well, maybe I understand you."

An awkward moment passed between us. I wasn't sure what to say. In fact, I was slightly surprised that this was the first awkward moment of the night. When my best friends decided to run off and abandon me here with Jackson, I was sure things were going to be awkward all night long. However, we had actually had fun. It was weird.

"I want a rematch!" I demanded suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to get beat again? Hasn't your poor ego taken a hard enough beating tonight?"

I ignored this snub. I stood up and walked into the middle of the Stewart's living room. I racked my brains for what I could do to win. What was something he'd never guess…? And there it was, in my mind. A smirk slowly covered my face. He'd never be able to guess this one! It was impossible!

"Okay…" I said slowly, "I've got one. You ready?"

He seemed apprehensive all the sudden.

"Wait! Let's make a deal." He demanded.

I narrowed my eyes, "What kind of deal?"

"If I guess it, you have to let me have a skateboard free of charge when you own your own skateboarding store." He declared.

I stared at him for a long moment.

"Jackson, you don't skateboard."

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, knowing it would never happen. We'd forget.

"Fine. You're on."

* * *

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER

The day was dragging on and on. It seemed to never end. Every time I glanced at the clock on the wall, it went slower. The shop closed at nine P.M. and it was only two.

I let out a long sigh. It was Monday, not a very busy day. In fact, we were lucky to get ten customers total by closing time. I stared outside of the shop. The skateboards in display hung neatly there, and I could see the bottom of the wooden sign that hung in front of the door. I could picture the dark wood with the neon painted letters declaring this store 'Lilly's Boards'.

I opened my magazine and went back to my article. Angelina Jolie had just adopted her seventeenth child, Britney Spears had a new CD, Hannah Montana was getting married (yawn. Old news.), the Jonas Brother's song "Year 3000" went multi-platinum (and their seventh album was on sell. Not to mention they sold out Kelly Clarkson!), oh and Mikayla was still a skank.

Being friends with a star made the magazines so boring! While I hadn't seen my friend Miley in five years (she and her fiancée relocated to London, England for reasons beyond my comprehension), we still talked on the phone every night.

I flipped the page. I was reading over the latest fashions when the bell went off that was hanging over the door.

I set my magazine down and glanced up. A man had just walked into my shop. He glanced up and looked at me.

"Good morning!" I tried to sound cheery, but I don't think it came out very convincing. He smiled back. His hair was dark blond and kept getting into his face. His smile was goofy, and I couldn't help but think it was cute. No, he was cute in general.

I jumped off my stool and walked around the counter. I walked up beside him.

"Looking for anything special?" I asked helpfully.

He shrugged, "I just want a cool skateboard."

I nodded.

I noted how good he smelled. And how he was polite (as far as I could tell). I liked this guy.

"Do you skateboard?" I asked him. He turned to me and his green eyes studied my blue. I could have melted! His eyes were amazing! Big, green, and sincere!

Lillian, you hit the jackpot this time!

"No. Not really. I just like skateboards. They remind me of someone." He smiled that beautiful goofy at me.

I couldn't help but smile back (and, embarrassingly enough, grab hold of the shelf for support). He made my knees weak!

Strangely enough, this guy was familiar. Not in a way that made me think I knew him, but in a way that made me know we clicked. I already felt comfortable in his presence.

"Would you like to learn?" I couldn't control the amount of honey that dripped from my words, or the involuntary fluttering of my eyelashes. He looked at me again, that goofy grin still in place.

"You know, Lillian, I might actually. But I'm afraid I don't have much money to spare onskateboarding lessons."

He knew my name! He knew my name! He knew my name! It was meant to be! Well…okay…so I had a nametag on. But that doesn't matter! I wrote it really sloppy! So he wouldn't have been able to read it!

I had diarrhea of the mouth. "Oh, all lessons are free of charge!" I exclaimed.

His eyes left the skateboard he was looking at and trailed over to the sign on the eastern wall. I unwillingly looked at it too.

ALL SKATEBOARDING LESSONS ARE A FLAT RATE OF FORTY DOLLARS. THIS INCLUDES THE LEARNING EQUIPMENT, LESSONS, AND AS MANY PERSONAL HOURS NEEDED TO REACH THE LEVEL OF SKILL THAT IS WISHED. INQUIRE ABOUT DISCOUNTS AT FRONT DESK.

His eyes sparkled, "Doesn't look free to me."

"Uh…that's the discount! See, if you come in on Monday's between the hours of two and three P.M., you get lessons free of charge!" I said quickly.

"Ah." He said politely. He turned his attention back to the skateboard he had been looking at. It was a shiny black with flames all around the edges.

"I think I want this one." He decided.

I nodded, "Good choice. Will you be paying with cash, debit card, cashiers check, or a gift card?"

I moved back behind the counter so I could ring it up. To my utmost surprise, he didn't come up the counter. He turned, with the skateboard underneath his arm, and walked straight out of the shop.

I was in shock. He just stole a skateboard from me! That dreamy guy is a thief! I wanted to go on a date with a criminal!

I ran out of the shop. I expected him to be long gone, but I saw him sitting on bench a little further down the sidewalk. Anger filled me. How dare he think he can just steal because I'm girl! Well I'll show him girls can be just as dangerous as boys!

I dodged people as I ran down the sidewalk. When I came up to him, he looked calmly up at me.

"You jerk!" I yelled, "You stealer! You…you…criminal! Give me my skateboard back!" I demanded.

He smiled that cute goofy smile again.

"I didn't steal from you." He said.

I was flabbergasted.

"Yes you did! You walked in and…and…confused me with your beautiful eyes…and…your stupid, cute smile…then you went behind my back and stole! Well I'll show you something! I'm a black belt in karate!"

He smirked, "Is that so?"

"Yea! I've been a black belt four times! I got my first degree when I was…ten! Then every four years I went back to karate school and got a black belt again! And you know what? I've got a whole closet full of black belts! Big, lethal black belts!" I spat.

He leaned back against the bench in amusement.

"I thought you only had four black belts. You said you've been a black belt four times."

Crap.

"Well," I sputtered, "I was so dangerous that they gave me fifty black belts each time! And you just seriously need to give me my skateboard back before I seriously mess you up. Yea. I'll mess you up!"

He laughed lightly.

"You know something, Lillian?"

I crossed my arms angrily.

"What, stealer jerk?"

"You're actually pretty funny when you lie."

"Ugh!" I screeched, "I'm not lying! And if you seriously don't give me my skateboard, I'll call the police!"

He blinked innocently at me.

"But…you told me I could have this for free."

Huh?

"What? I did not! You just came in and took it!"

He gazed up at me with the most convincing gaze that I doubted myself.

"Who do you think they'll believe?"

I couldn't control my anger. I snapped back my fist, and punched him on the cheek.

I didn't think it would do much damage, but I must have been stronger than I thought. He yelled out in pain, and my hand was throbbing.

"Holy hell, Lilly! Dammit! You broke my freaking face!"

I placed my hand on my hip, "I did warn you, stealer. Now, I'll be taking my skateboard back."

I reached to grab it but he wouldn't let go. I sighed.

"Mister, I have another hand and you have another cheek. Would you like a repeat?"

He shook his head, holding the right side of his face gently.

"It's my skateboard! You promised!"

"When? For crying out loud…"

"Charades, thirteen years ago! You made a deal that if I could guess what you were, than I'd get a free skateboard!"

My head was spinning. No way. There was no way this adorable (evil) man was Jackson Stewart!

"Jackson?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded proudly.

I was doubtful. "I don't believe you."

"Why not, you question mark." He started laughing, "I can't believe you thought I wouldn't guess what you were when you made your body shape a question mark. How was that a tricky one?"

"It sounded good in my min—oh, my gosh! Jackson!" I exclaimed in shock, "I'm sorry for hitting you! Oh, no! It's not broken is it? I swear, if it is, I'll pay for any expenses. Although I really shouldn't seeing as though you are the one that just walked in without telling me who you were and took a skateboard."

He shook his head, "You're insane."

I frowned. "Thank you?"

There was a long pause of awkwardness.

"So," He started, a sly grin on his face, "You think my eyes are beautiful?" I blushed, avoiding his eyes.

"I think yours are too." He said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I mumbled, embarrassed. I turned to him.

"What have you been up to lately?"

He paused, "How about to pay for your emotional distress I take us both to dinner. We can talk about it there."

I flushed. I couldn't help it. Seeing him different eyes made me see him differently now. And the idea of getting dinner with him was nothing short of perfect.

"Sure, I guess. But I'm getting dessert." I warned.

He stood up, the skateboard underneath his arm. For a moment it was silent between us. His eyes studied me.

"You really do look very beautiful, Lilly." He said sincerely. My face was on fire, my heart was singing.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied.

He was still looking at me intently, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"You know, my cheek bone might be broken." He said gravely. Guilt consumed me.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled again, "I'll pay for it!"

He shook his head, "No, I can't let you do that. You'll already be missing out on the money for the free skateboarding lessons." He smirked.

I playfully scowled while internally singing thanks to the heavens I got to spend more time with him.

"Well, I still feel bad." I murmured.

That goofy smile was back.

"If it's bothering you that much, there is a way to pay me back."

"What?" I jumped at the chance.

"Kiss it and make it better." He pouted.

I blushed, and avoided his eyes.

"No..."

"What? You're brave enough to take down a criminal with your fake black belts but not brave enough to kiss an ouchie?" He joked.

I looked up, meeting his eyes. I bit my lip. His goofy smile was still in place.

I leaned forward nervously, my heart sputtering. I pressed my lips gently over the area my fist had bruised.

My lips were tingling as I pulled them away from his cheek. His was staring at me with an expression mixed with shock and happiness. I avoided his eyes, modesty taking over me.

"Does it feel better now?" I muttered to my feet. He was laughing.

"Much! But you know, I have a feeling these skateboarding lessons are going to be hurting me a lot…"

I glanced up at him.

"Are you asking me to kiss all your boo-boo's from now on?" I asked with dry humor in my voice.

"Basically, yea. But see, I have OCD."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Well, things have to be in perfect balance."

"So…?" I pressed.

"Well," He moved closer to me, "if you're going to be kissing me, I think I should be kissing you too. You know, just to keep things in balance and harmony."

He was too close. I couldn't think clearly.

"Okay," I whispered, "but just for medical reasons."

His lips were millimeters from mine.

"Sure. Just for medical reasons."

And suddenly, his lips pressed against mine. The mild tingling sensation I'd felt kissing his cheek was enhanced by a thousand percent. My eyes shut, and all I could think about was him. And at that moment, I knew I didn't want to kiss anyone else ever again. He pulled back way too soon. I was catching my breath (my heart was out of shape lately…), and he smiled at me.

"Well, maybe not just for medical reasons." He amended.

I nodded. "Obviously."

"How about just whenever we want to kiss each other?" He tried.

I smiled, "Are you asking me out?"

He shook his head. "No."

Ooh, ouch. My face burned with embarrassment. But before I could feel it to a severe degree, he laughed.

"I've already asked you out. For dinner, remember? I'm asking you to go out with me for the rest of your life."

Geez, a little demanding wasn't he?

I blushed again. My poor, permanently sunburned face.

"How about for as long as we want to go out with each other."

His sighed, waving it off.

"Details, details."

He took my hand, and began walking with me.

I could hardly believe what had just happened. In the course of an hour I had done the following things: fallen for a stranger, had said stranger steal from me, threaten to beat him up with my nonexistent karate skills, punched his face, learned he was Jackson, and agreed to go out with him. Oh, and I'm giving him free skateboard lessons.

I knew if I hadn't seen him through unbiased eyes first we wouldn't have clicked so fast. Seeing him as someone else had given me a true insight on him. And learning who he was only amplified the attraction.

I learned a good lesson that day. Great things come from taking the time to look at someone through a stranger's eyes.


End file.
